


Wakare no Jikan

by crispychips



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Complete, Erwin POV, M/M, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: “Ne, Levi ..., bukankan ini waktunya untuk berpisah?”Kata-kata yang kuucapkan cukup untuk membuatnya terdiam begitu lama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: Isayama-sensei
> 
> I'm stuck in the moment of eruri. Hope my commander back and they life happily ever after :"(

**Wakare no jikan**

**_(Waktunya perpisahan)_ **

Aku menatapnya dari jauh. Hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut hitamnya yang dipotong pendek. Menatap birunya langit yang tanpa awan. Raut wajahnya seakan sedang menerka sejauh apa jarak antara dirinya dengan lautan biru yang mengambang di angkasa tanpa sudut.

Di bawah sana orang-orang sedang berkumpul. Memasukkan sebalok peti kayu ke dalam sepetak lubang di tanah. Beberapa di antara mereka menggumamkan tangis. Mungkin pemandangan itu yang membuatnya enggan untuk mengikuti rekan-rekannya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap warna biru yang monoton.

Aku mencoba mendekat dan berniat untuk menyapanya.

“ _Hey,_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?”

Dia tetap pada posisinya, tanpa menoleh ke arahku. _Oh_ , ayolah! Apakah dia mencoba untuk mengabaikanku?

“Levi?”

Dia terdiam. Terkadang aku bingung kenapa orang ini terlalu tak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bagaimana cara membunuh titan sebanyak-banyaknya.

“Hentikan.”

_“Huh?”_

“Jangan memanggilku.”

Aku ingin memprotes, tapi pandangannya tampak berbeda. Aku tahu ini semua mungkin karena diriku yang terlalu lemah. Bahkan kuakui kalau pria di sampingku ini jauh lebih hebat dariku. Saat itu dia pernah berkata: _“Suatu hari, aku yang akan membunuhmu,”_ lalu dia menatapku dengan congkak _“maka dari itu, jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu.”_ tambahnya. Dia langsung meleos pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu apa tanggapanku. Ya, dia bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau aku menanggapi pernyataannya. Ketika hanya tinggal aku sendiri, aku bergumam ... _“Aku tak akan berjanji padamu. Akhir-akhir ini aku bahkan bermimpi tentang dirimu, tentang kita, dan tentang seluruh umat manusia. Terkadang aku merasa_ de javu. _Hal-hal yang sudah kita lalui selalu penuh dengan kenangan. Kita tahu itu, namun langit tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Hingga tiba di mana saatnya kita harus berpisah ....”_.

“Levi ....”

“Kubilang jangan memanggilku.”

“ _Hey,”_

“Jangan menggangguku terus kau brengsek!”

Dia berbalik ke arahku. Terdiam sembari menatapku.

“Kenapa kau tidak ikut di sana?”

Lalu dia menunduk seolah ujung sepatunya terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang menatap hal lainnya.

“Kau pikir aku sudi untuk menghadirinya hanya demi komandan sialan yang meninggalkan pasukannya tanpa pamit?!”

“Ya, dia memang sialan ‘kan?”

“....”

“....”

“Jangan membuatku gila ....”

“....”

“Di atas tanah ini, aku hanya mengikuti satu orang sialan. Pria yang dengan licik menawarkan perlindungan dari hukum namun membawaku mendekati kematian,”

Tangannya mengepal ....

“dia bahkan tahu kalau aku tak menyukai peraturan.”

“Ya.”

“Dia juga secara tak langsung telah membunuh banyak orang.”

“Ya, kau benar.”

“Lalu sekarang dia mati ....”

Aku menempatkan diriku sejajar dengannya. Menghadap ke arahnya yang sedang menunduk. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajah angkuh yang selalu dipasangnya setiap waktu.

“Bukankah itu hal yang adil?”

“Aku ..., tak punya siapapun untuk kuikuti ....”

“Apa kau masih ingat Levi? Waktu itu aku pernah berkata padamu _‘Jika aku tidak bisa memimpin, rantai komando akan dipegang oleh Hanji. Dan bila Hanji tidak bisa, maka kau yang akan memimpin mereka.’_ , tidakkah kau ingat?”

“....”

“ _Hey,_ kau tidak akan bisa melampauinya jika kau terus mengikutinya bukan?”

“Tapi aku tidak tertarik.”

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah, ke tempat di mana orang-orang tadi berkumpul.

_“Ah, prosesinya sudah hampir selesai ya ....”_

Kepalan tangannya melemah. Aku meraihnya dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapaknya, lalu aku menggenggam keduanya. Dia bahkan tidak berniat untuk melihat ke arahku.

Sejujurnya aku nyaris tidak percaya kalau pria di hadapanku ini adalah sosok pria terkuat. Karena apa yang kulihat hanyalah seorang pria yang kehilangan motivasinya dan ingin berhenti menjadi orang yang kuat.

Aku membawanya kepelukanku. Dia tidak mencoba untuk melakukan perlawanan apapun. Dia hanya diam.

“Levi ..., sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis. Maaf, aku mengulanginya lagi.”

Ya, memang sudah lama sekali aku melihatnya menangis. Itu terjadi saat dia baru pertama kali bergabung dengan _Scout Legion_. Saat itu dia bersama dua orang temannya yang tertangkap karena mencuri persediaan makanan. Dia sudah mahir menggunakan 3D _manuver gear_ meskipun tanpa pelatihan khusus. Lalu saat ekspedisi pertamanya, kedua temannya tewas dimangsa titan. Aku cukup kaget saat melihat tubuh titan sebesar itu berubah menjadi gumpalan daging dan seorang pria berlumuran darah tengah menangis di antaranya.

Keheningan itu berubah menjadi isakkan dan bahunya bergetar. Wajahnya terbenam di pelukanku.

“Tak perlu ada orang lain yang melihatmu menangis ‘kan? Levi?”

Aku membiarkannya menangis untuk sementara, hingga lambat laun dirinya mulai tenang.

“ _Ne,_ Levi ..., bukankan ini waktunya untuk berpisah?”

Dia terdiam, namun aku menyadari ada rasa terkejut yang hinggap padanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan membelai rambutnya. Menyibakkan poni yang jatuh menutupi dahinya lalu menaruh kecupan singkat di sana.

“Kutitipkan padamu ....”

Barulah saat itu dia berani menatapku. Masih dengan bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya. Aku tersenyum.

“Jangan menangis lagi. Jika kau ingin menangis, hiruplah udara sebanyak yang kau bisa sambil pejamkan matamu dan pikirkan kalau kau sedang bahagia. Hembuskan perlahan dari bibirmu seolah kesedihanmu ikut menguap bersamanya. Cobalah!”

Dalam waktu yang normal dia akan mengata-ngataiku soal saran semacam itu. Tapi kali ini dia rupanya tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup oksigen dengan tenang.

Aku membawanya dalam kecupan. Dia melihat ke arahku dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya terasa hangat ....

Aku melepaskan bibirku dan saat dia membuka matanya, aku yakin saat itu aku tidak berada di hadapannya lagi.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Dia pergi dari sana, menuju sekumpulan orang yang menatapnya saat dia datang.

“Kapten Levi ....”

“Levi, kau terlambat. Pemakamannya sudah selesai.”

“Kapten ....”

Lalu dia membuka telapak tangannya dan melihat kalau lambang sayap kebebasan berada dalam genggamannya. Dia menyeringai.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

_“Dasar bodoh, jadi mentang-mentang kau sudah bisa terbang, kau menitipkan sayap ini padaku?”_

* * *

 

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)
> 
> I'm too baper when I write this, sorry ....


End file.
